justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Accidentally in Love
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Main) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK2) |tvfilm = |year = 2004 2011 (Kids) |dlc = April 19, 2018 (NOW) April 26, 2018 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (JDU) |effort = Low (JDU) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |kcal = 16.4 |dura = 2:27 (Remake) |nowc = Accidentally (JDK2) KIDSAccidentallyInLove (Remake) |audio = |from = movie }}"Accidentally in Love" by (covered by The Just Dance Kids on ), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with a red-colored princess dress and white shoes. She is also wearing a tiara on top of her hair which is done in a bun formation. Background A garden with a tree, white flowers, and lots of colored trees at the sides. There is also a giant white castle visible. The backup dancers are two girls with different-colored dresses, the left one is blue while the right one is yellow. They also wear white shoes and a tiara. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lift your dress slightly up and take a step back with your left foot. The fourth Gold Move is the last move of the routine. Accidentallyinlove_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves KIDSAccidentallyInLove_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Accidentallyinlove_gm_1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *While the version uses a cover by The Just Dance Kids, the main series uses the original version of the song. **Despite this, The Just Dance Kids are still credited as the artist. ***The release notification, however, credits Counting Crows. **This is also the case with I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song). **In addition, the Xbox 360 files of have a separate video for this map with the codename Accidentall which uses the original version of the song.https://prnt.sc/otz82shttps://mega.nz/#!ULwDWQLb!6bEL1L2dagoLR299t7KE7Hj2gSItp3IN0Ty83yb2ymE *In the remake, a click track can be heard throughout the song, even after it ends. *At the end of the version, the right backup dancer can be seen leaving her final pose. *Towards the end of the remade routine, when the final "I'm in love" line is sung, the pictogram beat can be seen slowing down to match the track slowing down. Gallery Game Files Accidentallyinlove jdk2 cover generic.png|'' '' KIDSAccidentallyInLove.jpg|'' '' (Remake) KIDSAccidentallyInLove_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSAccidentallyInLove_BC.jpg| cover KIDSAccidentallyInLove_Cover_1024.png| cover Kidsaccidentallyinlove ava.png|Avatar on KIDSAccidentallyInLove_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Accidentallyinlove jdk2 menu wii.png|''Accidentally in Love'' on the menu (Wii) kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2018 menu.png|''Accidentally in Love'' on the menu kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2018 kids menu.png|''Accidentally in Love'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2019 load.png| loading screen Kidsaccidentallyinlove jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Accidentallyinlove jdk2 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay 1 Accidentallyinlove jdk2 gameplay 3.png| gameplay 2 Promotional Images Accidentally promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Accidentally promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Kidsaccidentallyinlove_Missamazingkids_jdnow_notification.jpg| notification (along with Amazing Girl) Others KIDSAccidentallyInLove BC.jpg|Glitched cover Kidsaccidentallyinlove jdnow ending.gif Videos Official Music Video Counting_Crows_-_Accidentally_in_Love_Official The Just Dance Kids- Accidentally In Love Counting Crows- Accidentally In Love (Just Dance Unlimited Version) Gameplays Just Dance Kids 2 Accidentally in Love Accidentally in Love - Just Dance 2017 Accidentally in Love - Just Dance 2018 Accidentally in Love - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Accidentally In Love - Just Dance 2019 Accidentally in Love - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance Kids 2 Extraction Accidentally In Love Accidentally in Love - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Accidentally in Love Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Gracie Haschak Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Madison Haschak Category:Older Songs